A Helping Hand
by YuGiOhYaoiRULZ
Summary: Joey needs help getting away from his old life of abuse. What happens when Seto offers him a hand? SetoxJoey YAOI rated M for profanity, violence, and sexual behavior in future chapters. hinting at other shippings too.
1. A Fiery Start

Joey looked at the burning house, stunned as he heard sirens wailing around him. He didn't know what to think of what was happening right in front of his eyes. He watched the fire blaze brightly as if he were in a trance. Slowly he became aware of someone tugging at his arm.

"-okay? Joey! Are you allright? Answer me please!" whimpered a familiar voice by his side. He slowly looked towards the voice to see a panicked Yugi staring at him, worry etched into his face.

"Yugi?" he asked after a while, and then noticed that a few other people where there as well. Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Duke, Tristan, and Tea were all looking at him worried. "Guys..." he said feeling a tear slip down his cheek.

Yugi let out a cry of relief when Joey had finaly responded. "Joey! We were all really worried when we kept calling your name but you wouldn't answer and-" suddenly he broke out in wailing sobs.

Joey smiled and looked up at the rest of the gang too. "How'd you all get here?" he asked, trying to keep his fear from making his voice tremble.

Finally Yugi managed to stop crying after his question. "I was walking by here and i saw the house on fire so I called Yami, and Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were with him so they all ran here but they ran into Tea on their way here and she called Duke and-"

"SHUT UP!" cried Bakura, earning a glare from Yami. Bakura sighed in exaspiration. "It doesn't look like that place is going to make it." he said observing the fire.

All of their heads trailed back to the burning building and there were a few minutes of silence broken only by the sirens and the crackling from the fire.

Finally Yugi looked at Joey deciding to break the silence. "Where will you stay? What about your dad? Is he OK?" Yugi asked concerned.

Joey continued to stare at the burning building. After a few minutes he sighed. "Well, I am old enough to get a job now so I guess that I'll stay at a hotel until i have enough money for a house. As for my father, he was out of the house when the fire started so he's OK." he said, eyes still on the fire. He noticed that firefighters all around him were just getting to work putting the blaze out.

Joey jumped a little when he felt someone grab his shoulder roughly. "He turned to see that Yugi had retreated a few steps back and his father was beside him now instead. The look in his fathers eyes terrified Joey. They were fillied with anger and hatred, directed at Joey. He gulped and blinked his eyes willing the image to go away, but it didn't. His father was still there. Joey winced as his father squeezed his shoulder hard. He looked his father in the eye. His fathers glare was now accusing.

"What happened here?" he barked at Joey, his nails biting into his flesh.

Joey winced again and seemed to be looking for an answer when a firefighter came up behind him, probably saving him from a beating later.

"Are you Mr. Wheeler?" asked the firefighter in a gruff voice. Joey's father nodded, angry at the interruption. "I'm sorry sir but I don't think we can save your house." he said. "We learned that the fire was caused by someone leaving the stove on." Joey's face visibly paled in the firelight. "The flames weren't visible from the outside until it was too late. It's a good thing that you and your son were away at the time otherwise there would have been casualties I'm sure." he ended and smiled reassuringly.

Mr. Wheeler's eyes filled with hate towards his son and he turned around and walked a few steps then motioned for Joey to follow him. Joey hesitated, looking towards his friends but then smiled at them. "I'll be OK. We just need to talk a little bit about what we'll do now" he said trying to sound more confident than he was.

His friends all muttered unsurely but they let him go and then one by one they began to go home, worried for their friend.

Joey followed his father into a dark alley, knowing what he was in for. After a minute of walking they finaly reached the end of the alleyway. His father turned and quickly punched Joey's face. He gave him a moment to collect himself and the he pushed Joey down to the ground and kneed him in the gut, taking his breath away. He then began to punch Joey everywhere he could gain access to. After a few more punches he picked Joey up and threw him against the wall. "You little piece of scum! How dare you set my house on fire after I let you stay there with me!" he yelled kicking him relentlesly. Joey heard a sickening crack when his fathe kicked his arm hard and paled as he realizeed why his father had momentarily stopped. He gasped and clutched onto his arm. "You little piece of shit!" his father yelled grabbing Joey's shirt collar and banging his head hard against the wall. Joey felt a warm wet liquid running down his cheek from his temple and knew he was bleeding.

Joey's father finaly stopped and lit a cigarrette in his mouth. He looked over his son and then kicked him in the gut one last time before walking away.

* * *

Hey!~ So if you havent already noticed I'm kind of new at this. 

I hope i live up to your expectations, and if you have any suggestions review this first chapter and i might add some of your ideas to my future chapters.

Also I will put a lemon in here eventually but it will have to wait until i figure out how to get Joey and Seto to meet, and plan a way to make Seto help Joey out. So that might take a while. :/

One more thing is that I'll try to keep at leats a weekly update on this story, and i intend for it to last a while. And even when this is done I promise I'll make sequels if its popular. :)


	2. Confrontation at the Park

Joey woke up cold and sore in the alley. He sat up and winced, his arm was bent out at a completely unnatural angle.

Clutching his arm he stood up and walked slowly out of the alley and began to make his way to his burnt down house.

He reached the house faster than he thought he would and sighed. There was nearly nothing left but ashes. He noticed that there still semes to be a few firefighters at the scene and, not wanting to answer any questiong upon being seen, he walked away.

Joey walked silently for a while, paying no attention to where he was headed. Soon he reached the park and sighed as he plopped down on a bench.

He looked over at the public restrooms and wondered if they might be opened. He walked up to the mens restroom door and pulled it open, smiling at his success.

Joey walked in and went to look in the mirror. The left side of his face was swollen and turning a sickening shade of purple. His forhead was crusted with dried blood, along with his cheek and neck.

He turned on the hot water in one of the sinks and began to wash off the blood when he heard the door open. Alarmed he looked at the door of the resroom to find Duke and Tristan staring at him in shock.

"J-joey?" Tristan managed to choke out. "Wh-what happened to your face?" he yelled seeing the large bruise and some of the blood that Joey hadnt rinsed off yet.

Joey averted his gaze from Tristan and Duke and resumed washing his face. "I-I got in a fight. Thats all." he said trying to sound convincing.

Duke finally managed to gulp down some air so that he could speak. "Wh-whats up w-with y-your a-arm?" he asked a little shakily.

Tristan, who hadnt noticed his friends arm before visibly paled at the sight. "Its...broken..." he said fighting the urge to vomit. "You must have been in one hell of a fight..." he said looking at him accusingly.

Sighing Joey glanced at them skeptically, and turned the water off. "What are you two doing here anyways?" he asked, noticing for the first time that they seemed to be unusualy close to each other.

Tristan and Duke blushed and Joey's suspicions were confirmed without them even having to answer.

Tristan gulped and decided he would answer the awkward question. "We were... um... just going on a walk is all." he said looking away from Joey.

A hurt look crossed Dukes face for a moment but then vanished. "Hey Joey... d-do you need a place to stay or anything? I'd have to convince my folks to let you stay since they dont really like my friends but I'm sure I could get them to agree!" he said rambling.

Joey smiled and sighed, wishing he hadnt come here. "No, that's okay." he said trying to get out of his awkward situation. "I have enough money to rent out an apartment by myself at least until school is out next week, and after that I'll get myself a job... maybe two, and I'll keep myself going." he said looking at the two of them.

Joey looked between the two of them and an awkward silence ensued his plan. He sighed and started to walk towards the door. He couldn't ask his friends for help or tell them what had been going on between him and his father. They would just get overprotective and force him to let them help when he didnt want them to.

He passed his friends in silence and began walking aimlessly again. 


	3. Encounter With the Authorities

CHAPTER 3 - Encounter With the Authorities

Joey sighed as he finally came to a stop next to a thrift shop and looked inside.

There were a few clothing items inside and looking down at his own bloodied, singed, and ripped clothes he decided it might be a good idea to buy an outfit or two with the money he had left in his wallet.

He went inside and listened as the door chime ringed a high pitched sound alerting the woman at the cah register to his presence. He walked over to the rack of clothes and picked out three shirts and three pairs of jeans to wear to work and school.

Sighing he walked up to the cash register and put the clothes on the counter. "How much are these?" he asked softly, avoiding eye contact as he dug for his wallet in his back pocket.

The woman started to take the clothes off the counter when she noticed his arm bent at its awkward angle. She looked to be around fifty years old; old enough to not ask questions but also old enough to know something is suspicious enough to call the police... and an ambulance.

"Excuse me Sir but would you mind waiting here for a minute? I need to find the keys to the register." she said with a kind smile as she slipped into her small office in the back. Hurriedly she called 911 and told them that she had a teenaged boy, who was suffering from a broken arm, some possible burns, and was also covered in bruises. She was reassured that an ambulance and a police car would arrive shortly to investigate.

Joey waited patiently for the woman to return and when she did he forced a smile for her. "So how much will this cost me?" he asked again being patient with the woman. He watched as she slowly read the price tags and added them all up ona piece of notebook paper.

"That'll be $23.52." she said smiling at him again.

He pulled out his only twenty and three one dollar bills. The he reached in his pocked to find two quarters and two pennies. Handing her the money he took the clothes from the counter and then sighed. "Could I use the bathroom here to change please?" he asked sheepishly.

The woman smiled at him in a way he felf maybe a concerned mother would look at her son. He kind of liked it. "Of course you can Hun." she said sympathetically.

Joey smiled and went towards the bathroom in the back of the shop. He pulled on a blue T-shirt that was slightly snug but still fit him nicely. The he pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans with the right knee knocked out. He was zipping up his new jeans when he heard sirens outside and gulped. He couldn't help worrying whenever he heard sirens because his father had never really paid muh attention to the law and they would get visits from the police regularly with complaints from neighbors or concerns about illegal drugs and gambling. The thing that frightened him the most was that after every one of these visits from the police his father would beat him relentlessly until he almost blacked out from the pain of all the wounds that had accumulated.

Joey zipped up his jeans the rest of the way and the pulled his shoes back on and tied them. Them he walked back outside, panic and fear etched onto his face. He spotted a policeman leaning on the counter talking to the woman at the cash register. The woman kept nodding and occaisionaly answered a question, though it was obvious she wasn't terribly fond of the police.

Deciding he would be spotted sooner or later no matter what he did he thought it best to try and figure out what exactly was going on. "What's wrong?" he heard himself ask though he was sure it wasn't his voice. His voice was never so filled with fear and panic. That couldn't have been his voice! Could it...?

Noticing him for the first time the police man left the counter and walked up to him obviously inspecting his arm. "What's your name boy?" he asked roughly, his eyes accusing and harsh.

"J-joey Wheeler, Sir." he stuttered, trying to sound more confident than he had before.

The police oficers eyes lit up with recognition. "Wheeler?" he asked as if trying to remember something. "You run away from home boy?" he asked his voice still harsh and accusing. "I know your name. You used to be in a gang right? That how you got yourself in this condition? Been out fighting boy?" he asked some more before Joey could answer.

"No sir!" Joey gasped his eyes buldging in fear.

The cop looked at him again obviously not believing him. Finally he gave up with an exaspirated sigh. "Fine then. What do I care if a buch of you rotten brats decide to kill each other. All it means is less hoodlums running around." he said glaring at Joey. "Either way I gotta escort you to the hospital to get that arm of yours checked out and if I can, figure out how it happened.

Without hesitation Joey stood to his full length and looked the cop in the eye. "I fell, that's all. I aint goin' to a hospital when I aint got nothin' wrong with me." he said harshly. Joey's accent was starting to come out now that he was angry.

The cop's eyes flashed momentarily and the next thing Joey knew he was being hauled over the police officers shoulder and being lugged out the door. Joey protested with all his might when he was strapped to a gurney and pushed into an ambulance that was waiting outside, next to a cop car. A crowd had started to form and in the middle of the croud he spotted Bakura and Ryou, standing there shocked to see him strapped into a gurney and being pushed into the ambulance. Bakura's shocked face was so priceless Joey actually stopped struggling for a moment to look at him but then the ambulance doors closed and the image was just stuck inside his mind.

Bakura standing there shocked, holding the hand of another very shocked Ryou who almost instantly after recognizing Joey's face through the buising, grew very worried and shocked. 


	4. Meeting at the Hospital

CHAPTER 4- Meeting at the Hospital

Joey didn't speak through the entire ride to the hospital and he stopped struggling as well. He watched silently as a few nurses walked around looking at machines, making sure things weren't any worse than they seemes. One nurse stripped Joey's shirt off, which he protested and strugled against, and then she gasped when she saw all of the bruises and scars that covered his torso from the abuse he had gone through for the past years.

The nurses were more frantic now, bandaging a few of his smaller wounds and trying to comfort him when he really didn't need it. He had gone through this for years so he had grown used to being sore and scared and angry all the time. This new feeling he got when he was being cared for didn't fit with his past experiences and it slightly confused him.

Eventually Joey fell asleep and was brought inside the hospital while he was asleep. He woke up and looked around him. He was in a hospital room that in his opinion needed some serious decoration. He looked at his arm which had found its way into a sling, and then tried to sit up grunting painfully in the process.

Hearing his grunt, a nurse came in looking worried. "Oh good you're awake. Some of your friends have been wanting to see you but we didn't want to disturb them. Would you like to let them in?" she asked trying to be polite but also managing to sound like a worried older sister.

Joey sighed remembering Bakura and Ryou standing in the crowd. He knew they probably called everyone in the gang and told them he'd been hospitalized. He also knew that as soon as he let them in he would be bombarded with questions. Go ahead and let them in." he said figuring he'd just get it over with now.

Yugi was the first one in, his eyes swollen from crying. He was followed by Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Duke, Tea, Malik, and Tristan. Joey sighed as he looked at his friends looking at him. "Hi, guys." he said lamely.

Yugi began to cry again and Yami rushed to comfort him. Duke and Tristan looked at him warily and sort of stayed in the back of his group of visitors. Ryou was the first one to speak. "Joey?" he asked softly approaching the bed. "What happened? The nurse said you were covered in bruises and scars and she even said your arm was..." he trailed off his eyes lingering on his arm.

Joey looked away avoiding eye contact again. "I got in a fight..." he said not really caring if he was convincing or not at the moment.

Joey's eyes suddenly flickered to some movement at the door. When he saw who was coming to visit him he couldn't help but gasp. "K-Kaiba! What are you doing here?" he yelled in disbelief.

Ryou smiled and he turned around. "I didn't think you'd come." he said lightly.

"You told him to come?" Joey gasped at Ryou. "Wh-why?" he asked calming down some. He never expected Seto Kaiba to visit him at the hospital. Kaiba hated him. Joey wanted with all his might to hate Kaiba back. Truthfully that was impossible though so most of the time he just acted like he hated him instead.

Kaiba looked at Joey and smirked. "What happened mutt? Who did you lose to? Maybe a poodle? Or was it a pomeranian?" he said trying to rile him up.

Kaiba's attempt was successful as usual and Joey tried to stand up so he could punch his lights out only to be knock his arm on the bed and be hit with a nausiating pain. He went pale and fell back towards the bed clenching his teeth to keep from yelling.

Yugi was there as fast as he could be. "Joey? Are you allright?" he said frantic. In the blink of an eye Kaiba was there with him as well.

"Hey Mutt? You want me to call the nurse back in?" Joey nodded his head 'no' since he doubted he could speak right now.

Kaiba frowned and Yugi just looked at him concerned. After a minute the pain passed only to be replaced by a dull throbbing. joey released his breath not realising he had been holding it.

The next few moments were in complete silence. "Why are we here if we aren't even going to talk to him about it?" complained Marik, surprisingli earning himself a glare from Kaiba of all people. Joey looked from Kaiba and Marik and sighed. "Maybe you guys should leave. I should be able-"

"Where are you staying?" Kaiba asked nonchalantly, looking at Joey without emotion on his face.

Joey averted his eyes and didn't answer. "Hey mutt, I asked where you were staying." he said again, this time a little anger crossing his face. "Your friend here," he said pointing to Ryou "tells me your house burned down yesterday." he said looking at Joey without emotion again.

Joey sighed. "Nowhere yet. First I gotta find a job and then I'll go to a hotel until I can rent a place to stay." he mumbled not wanting to admit that at the moment he was actually homeless.

Kaiba sighed and looked kind of tired for a moment. "No need. You'll stay with me." he said nonchalantly again. Everyone in the room gasped and looked towards Kaiba in shock. "Whats with the reactiong..." he mumbled kind of hurt that they thought it was so unusual for him to be kind.

"You mean it? You're not just joking so that you can make fun of me later for believing you are you? And if you aren't kidding whats the catch?" he asked suspicious. There was always a ctach when you were deali9ng with a Kaiba. At least almost always.

A hurt look crossed Kaiba's face. "There is no catch. Since when am I not allowed to just be nice to someone?" he asked genuinly curious as to why it was so surprising for him to try to be kind.

Joey smiled brightly. This was the first good thing to happen to him in a while. He hoped it would last for a little while. 


	5. Out of The Pan and Into The Fire

Chapter 5 - Out of the Pan and Into the Fire

Joey looked up as a nurse walked into his hospital room. Seto and the others had left the room about half an hour ago so he was alone.

He smiled when she walked over to him shyly. She must have been new. "Mr. Wh-wheeler?" she asked softly, glancing at a clipboard in her hands.

"Yes?" he answered back.

She looked at her feet to hide a blush. "Um...Mr. Kaiba signed your release papers and the doctors have given the 'OK' so...y-you can leave any time you want?" she seemed to ask him, her embarrassed, and confused eyes meeting his indifferent ones. She quickly turned her gaze away but ended up looking at his now silky smooth hair resting against his forehead instead. She gulped and just closed her eyes.

When he heard the Kaiba wanted to have him released he rolled his eyes and wondered why the hell that rich bastard would be trying to help him. "Alright." he said a little unsure. "Could I get the clothes I wore here back so that I could get dressed and leave now?" he asked tiredly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, nodding, her face still a light pink color. She scurried out of the room quickly to go get Joey's clothes.

About five minutes later a different nurse came in and set the clothes next to him on the bed. "Alright. Do you need directions to the bathroom to change or will you be comfortable in here?" she asked with a warm smile.

He smiled back the best he could. "I'll be fine in here." he said picking up his clothes and standing up shakily.

The nurse looked at him once more and left, closing the door behind her. Joey slid off his Hospital gown and picked up his boxers sliding them on. Then he pulled on his jeans and shirt. He sat down to slip on his socks and shoes and then tie them carefully. He never was really good with knots.

When he was fully dressed he opened the door to his room and stepped out closing it behind him yet again. He was met by the first newer nurse. She was still blushing.

"Um... do you need a guide to the waiting room? That's where your friends are waiting for you since it is the waiting room after all. I would assume that you would be riding home with one of them...but we can call up a taxi if you want us to!" she said quickly, ranting.

Joey looked at her as she continued to ramble about the bad service from taxis and put his hand on her shoulder successfully shutting her up. Instead her face turned a bright strawberry red and she looked Joey in the eyes.

"I'll be riding with one of my friends so I would appreciate it if you could show me where they are?" he asked trying to be nice. This girl was almost more annoying than Tea; and that was saying something.

Still blushing that bright red she nodded 'yes' and turned around walking stiffly in one direction. After a minute or so of walking they stopped at a wooden door with a bullet proof window. Joey could see a few of his friends sitting there waiting for him. Tristan, Duke, Tea, Marik, and Malik had gone home apparently, reassured that their friend was as safe as he ever was and disturbed by Kaiba's presence.

Joey glared at Kaiba as he walked in the room still wanting to know what the rich bastard CEO wanted with him. Kaiba was the first to notice him and he looked at him for a second before glaring right back at him.

Bakura seemed to notice him now and he poked Ryou alerting him to Joey's presence. Bakura looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted. "Hey Mutt." Kaiba said smirking at him. This seemed to grab his other friends to him because they turned around to look at him.

Joey intensified his glare in response to his nickname. "On second thought I might prefer to go live in a box than with you." he said coldly.

Seto chuckled and looked him over. "If I knew any better I'd say you're feeling better? After all you can't be in too much pain if you're throwing around insults." he said smirking.

"Hey Joey are you really going to be alright?" asked a worried Yugi who still didn't leave Yami's side. Joey and his friends didn't particularly trust Seto much, at all. Joey had nowhere else to go though. Since Yugi and Yami were living in an already crowded one room apartment by themselves and Bakura wouldn't want Joey there to interrupt his time with Ryou. Marik and Malik would have him killed within an hour of moving in with their insanity. Tristan couldn't help him because he had moved out and was also living in a one room apartment, right across from Yami and Yugi actually. Joey didn't really want to move in with Duke because it would be awkward since the little revelation at the park. That left Tea or Seto and to be honest Joey could barely stand the idea of living with Seto but he couldn't stand the idea of living with Tea and having daily torturous friendship speeches. It was bad enough getting them almost weekly whenever he did something wrong.

So all he had left was Seto. His house was big enough to accommodate him that wasa given. Seto might hate him but Joey got along with Mokuba pretty well so that would kind of even things out. He might not even see the egotistical bastard all that much! All in all it was the best idea Joey had and even though he said he would prefer a box on the street the idea of living in a mansion with two young billionaires did seem appealing.

Joey sighed and walked over to Yugi. He put his hand on his shoulder and bent down to his height to look him in the eye. "I'll be fine...but..." he said unsure if he should continue.

Yugi looked at him, curiosity and worry etched into his features. "What is it Joey?" he asked innocently.

Gulping Joey glanced at Seto for a moment. "If you don't see me for over a week then get Marik and Malik to pick the lock and see if I'm still alive would you?" he asked in a whisper but apparently Seto heard because he let out a long string of laughs.

"Don't worry Mutt. I won't do anything to you((**dun worry. he does something to him later on. :D**))." he said after he finished laughing.

Joey looked at him suspiciously and Yugi seemed to grow even more worried than before. Yami and Bakura rolled their eyes. Ryou was glaring at Seto in an oddly cute yet menacing way. Sighing again Joey stood up to his regular height and hesitantly took a step towards the door. "No point in wasting time here. Kaiba?" he asked a little unsure if he was really allowed to leave the hospital. Seto seemed to understand and he nodded encouragingly. When Joey still hesitated Seto frowned and walked over to the double doors next to him and pushed them opened walking out for Joey to follow.

Hesitating still Joey finally gave his friends a reluctant smile and ran out after Seto. By time he reached him he was climbing into a long white limo. Joey was really unsure of what to do now and so he watched as a man in a suit walked over to him and gently took his elbow leading him to a car door. He opened the door and Joey at least had enough sense to climb in after Seto even if he was a bit unsure of himself. Joey's eyes widened when he saw the inside of the limo. It was huge!

He looked around him and there was nothing here but a few other seats. Seto was sitting about two rows closer to the front of the limo so Joey had no one to talk to. He didn't think he would make much small talk with Seto even if he _were _within hearing range. Inwardly sighing he realized he might have just gotten into a far more different and a far worse kind of trouble.

* * *

**So sorry about such a late update but I've been busy planning a sequel to Dragon's Kiss with Jupiter 13**. **We haven't decided on a name for it just yet but** It'll be pretty easy to find seeing as it'll be my only other fanfic besides this one. I recommend you read Dragon's Kiss BEFORE you read my sequel to it. And I also give FULL credit to Jupiter 13. If you want to read DK then it is on my favorite stories list and now getting to the main point I'm going to write the first chapter of DK's sequel and then i'll write chapter 6 here then theres DK's sequel chapter 2 then AHH chapter 7 and so on and so on. You are all very smart people so i trust you get what I mean. ^.~

ALSO I owe a HUGE thanks to all of you who review this story and all its short unsatisfying crappy little chapters T^T It really means a lot to me. I would really appreciate it if you guys would keep it up because I'll be doing my very best at updating as fast as possible with SUPER GOOD QUALITY CHAPTERS! My aim for reviews right now is 30 and I really think that's pushing it... But I'll still try nevertheless.

KK Bye ppls!~ Have a great time reading and writing your fanfiction and please review!~

Next chapter Mokuba comes in so review to me if you want him sweet-and-loving-little-brother or annoying-plays-pranks-on-you-little-brother.


End file.
